Peter and Wendy
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a flighty incubus and the sensible girl who brings him down to Earth.


#1 - Wait  
Yui choked on her next breath when she spotted Kou standing near the school's front gate in the rain with an extra umbrella on his arm.

#2 - Talk  
The blond vampire lunged forward and cut Yui off with a heated kiss, murmuring afterwards, "You talk too much, kitten."

#3 - Search  
His favorite thing to do at the start of all his live shows was to look for his biggest fan in the front row: a scrawny little church-going girl named Komori Yui.

#4 - Hope  
It wasn't something Kou was familiar with until he met Karlheinz, and when Yui was suddenly dragged into his life she embodied those foolish hopes.

#5 - Eclipse  
Kou was surprisingly gentle and tame during an eclipse; he protected her from the triplets during school, took her to dinner and even invited her to bed without any stipulations of sex.

#6 - Gravity  
His smile was disarming and he had a charming air about him that naturally attracted the attention of any female within a two block radius.

#7 - Highway  
Yui briefly smiled and bumped her forehead against his, whispering, "The road to recovery is long and hard, but as long as we're together we'll make it."

#8 - Unknown  
Kou hated being left in the dark and demanded that she never keep anything from him; he was shocked to see her smile and agree to his scurrilous demands.

#9 - Lock  
"Oh my God..." muttered the idol as he walked through the door to see his girlfriend tethered to the bedpost with one of his belts and clad in nothing but a pair of lacy panties.

#10 - Breathe  
Yui constantly had to remind him not to swallow more blood than he could handle with one mouthful; he almost choked on several occasions because of his messy feeding habits.

#11 - Book  
"Ha! I can read you like a book!" sputtered Kou as he pulled away from his embarrassed, blushing mate.

#12 - Eye  
"I love you," explained Yui, brushing his bangs aside to reveal his false eye, "and I mean all of you."

#13 - Never  
Kou held Yui closer and forced a sadistic smirk on his lips, snarling back at Ayato, "I'd like to see you try to take her from me."

#14 - Sing  
The only person he really enjoyed singing for was Yui; her smiles, cheers and warmth were well worth the effort.

#15 - Sudden  
Tears suddenly sprang from his eyes as she held him against her breast and stroked his hair, repeating, "It's all right, Kou. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

#16 - Stop  
Their nightly romps ceased being so loveless and one-sided after Yui learned what happened to him in the orphanage from Yuma.

#17 - Time  
It was the only thing that could heal their wounds, both physical and emotional.

#18 - Wash  
Kou jumped out of his skin when Yui peeked into the shower and shyly asked, "M-May I join you?"

#19 - Torn  
Yui glanced back at her shredded uniform in the floor and grumbled, "Do you always have to tear my clothes off?"

#20 - History  
Kou was a sassy street urchin and Yui was the daughter of a priest; they were living testaments to the old adage 'opposites attract.'

#21 - Power  
Kou never could understand how a fragile creature like Yui could have so much strength.

#22 - Bother  
Once Kou came home from a three-month tour to find his girlfriend using his old shirts as pillowcases and bedtime attire; he couldn't resist stripping down and crawling into bed beside her, cuddling her from behind and kissing her goodnight.

#23 - God  
Yui's patience and enormous capacity to love forced him to believe in a higher power.

#24 - Wall  
Ironically, Yui's favorite place wasn't on their comfy bed or even the floor; she liked it rough, with her legs wrapped around Kou's middle and her arms coiled around his neck.

#25 - Naked  
Yui was a voyeur through and through; the highlight of her morning consisted of watching her boyfriend step out of the shower and get dressed for another day at the recording studio.

#26 - Drive  
"Eh? But the concert - " Kou gasped as his girlfriend yanked him into a closet.

#27 - Harm  
After realizing he'd fallen in love with her, Kou couldn't subject Yui to such rigorous torture any longer.

#28 - Precious  
Kou was used to people treating him like a prince but he only enjoyed it when Yui was involved.

#29 - Hunger  
When his girlfriend asked why he didn't bother ordering any dessert he just smiled and answered, "I thought I'd have you instead!"

#30 - Believe  
Yui couldn't believe what was happening when Kou suddenly jumped offstage and walked up to her in the stand; he knelt and pulled a velvety box out of his back pocket, singing, "Every girl is born as someone's princess. Will you be mine?"


End file.
